Crowfrost
|age = Unknown |death = Yellowcough |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Warrior: Senior Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Crowfrost Crowfrost Crowfrost |precededby1 = Rowanclaw |succeededby1 = Tigerheart |position1 = Deputy |familyt = Mate: Sons: Daughter: |familyl = Dawnpelt Juniperclaw, Strikestone Sleekwhisker |mentor = Unknown |apps = Olivenose |livebooks = Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow |deadbooks = None }} Crowfrost is a black-and-white tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :While crossing the ShadowClan border to take Frankie and Jessy to camp, the ThunderClan group spots a ShadowClan patrol with Crowfrost in the lead. :When ThunderClan goes to welcome Rowanstar as leader, they meet a patrol with Crowfrost, Tigerheart, and Scorchfur. Crowfrost thinks they have no business being in their camp, and offers to bring Rowanstar to the border, but eventually agrees to let them follow them to camp. Crowfrost goes inside a bramble thicket and brings Rowanstar to them, who says that Crowfrost is his new deputy. :When fighting the badgers, Bramblestar attacks a badger that is holding Crowfrost down, and the ShadowClan deputy is soon assisted by Spiderleg, who carries him away, although barely responsive. The ThunderClan leader is concerned for Crowfrost, wondering how he fared after the battle. In the Power of Three Arc Eclipse : He is a ShadowClan warrior mentoring an apprentice by the name of Olivepaw. Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice : His apprentice, Olivepaw, is now a warrior, named Olivenose. Fading Echoes :When a ShadowClan patrol encounters a ThunderClan patrol, Crowfrost immediately asks what the ThunderClan patrol was doing on the border while giving the ThunderClan patrol a challenging stare. Graystripe retorts to Crowfrost that they were checking ShadowClan scent on ThunderClan's side of the border making Crowfrost raise his hackles and menacingly asks what they mean by it. To resolve the dispute, Thornclaw challenges that they smell it for themselves to which Crowfrost responds that they shouldn't be ridiculous reasoning that if the ShadowClan patrol does cross the border then there would definitely be ShadowClan scent on ThunderClan's territory. When Tigerheart decides to check and reports that it's a scent too old to tell, Crowfrost menacingly leans closer to Graystripe, who insists upon there being a ShadowClan scent, and asks why Graystripe's so scared of a bit of ShadowClan scent. After a few moments of back and forth banter, Graystripe orders the ThunderClan patrol to leave, turns around, and lets his tail flick over Crowfrost's nose making Crowfrost growl and spike his fur. :Later, during a Gathering, a heated discussion about boundaries comes up and Crowfrost interjects with a hiss that once you share a mission with ThunderClan, they think they own the whole lake. :When Ivypaw tells of her false dream of ShadowClan, she claims to have seen Crowfrost and Scorchfur. Firestar and a patrol of ThunderClan cats then speak to Blackstar on taking a piece of territory due to Ivypaw's supposed dream in which ends with Blackstar ordering Toadfoot, Ratscar, and Crowfrost to escort the ThunderClan cats off ShadowClan territory. :During the battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan over a piece of territory, Crowfrost battles with Foxleap with Starlingpaw and Pinepaw. The three ShadowClan cats fix their eyes on Foxleap and drive him away from his Clanmates until Dovepaw and Ivypaw intervene. Dovepaw knocks Pinepaw backwards making Crowfrost glance up to see if she was alright. During Crowfrost's moment of distraction, Foxleap sends Crowfrost hurtling backwards and the two warriors roll away tussling it out. Moments later during the battle, Dovepaw dives under Crowfrost as he battles. Night Whispers :As ShadowClan discusses new battle tactics, Crowfrost stands and suggests that for the next battle, ShadowClan could keep a reserve of their strongest warriors and when the enemy thinks they're winning, ShadowClan can send another wave to catch them off guard. :Later, Crowfrost and Scorchfur await orders until Blackstar shouts Crowfrost's name. Crowfrost straightens up and questions what he is to do. Blackstar orders him to finish organizing hunting patrols and eager eyes turn to Crowfrost for directions. :When Ivypaw is taken to the ShadowClan camp, a ThunderClan patrol, sent to retrieve Ivypaw, watches as a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Rowanclaw, Shrewfoot, and Crowfrost weaves through the bushes to near the ThunderClan patrol. Face to face, Crowfrost snarls at the ThunderClan patrol asking them if they're here to fetch something they've lost. Ignoring the hostility, Brambleclaw asks if she's safe, and after hesitating, Crowfrost murmurs that they haven't hurt her. :During a Gathering, hostilities rise between ShadowClan and ThunderClan and Crowfrost and Smokefoot stand beside Rowanclaw with a fixed glare on the ThunderClan warriors. :Trying to prove to Ivypaw her special ability, Dovewing mentions that Dewkit and Mistkit are fighting over a sparrow Crowfrost brought them. :Later, Crowfrost watches as Flametail skates past him and Ratscar, playing prey-stone on the frozen lake. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior The Last Hope :When ShadowClan's camp is nearly overrun, Snowbird screeches his name when she, Smokefoot, Oakfur, Lionblaze, and Graystripe come to the camp to help ShadowClan fight off the hoards of Dark Forest cats coming in. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Crowfrost, along with the other three Clan deputies, sit on the roots of the tree on the island where they hold Gatherings. During this Gathering, Cherryfall points out Crowfrost, along with Harespring of WindClan and Reedwhisker of RiverClan. Soon, Squirrelflight joins them, and the Gathering starts. Needlepaw of ShadowClan, Tawnypelt's apprentice, tells Beepaw and Sleekpaw says that she overheard Tawnypelt tell Crowfrost that WindClan was always weak. :At the end of the Gathering, the medicine cats reveal a prophecy given to them by Firestar and StarClan. After Jayfeather says that this will change the fate of all Clans, Crowfrost is shocked, and asks if that means they must all embrace what they find in the shadows, although he isn't sure what they'll find. Thunder and Shadow :Crowfrost is seen hurrying towards Alderpaw and Leafpool when they visit ShadowClan. He and Rowanstar explain to Leafpool they hoped the ThunderClan medicine cat would help take care of Littlecloud, who is dying, and Grassheart, and train their new medicine cat apprentice, Puddlekit. He tensely informs Leafpool that ShadowClan needs a medicine cat, and they've decided Puddlekit is going to be their new one, even if the tom-kit has no connection with StarClan. He hopes a few months would be long enough to train Puddlekit. :After Littlecloud dies, Crowfrost is seen sitting vigil with Rowanstar, Tawnypelt and Stonewing. :When ThunderClan visits ShadowClan to warn them about the rogues, Crowfrost is seen sitting next to Rowanstar. He agrees with Bramblestar when the ThunderClan leader suggests a joint-patrol to hunt down the rogues. Rowanstar begrudgingly agrees, and orders his deputy to lead the patrol with Tigerheart, Scorchfur, Spikefur, and Yarrowpaw. During the patrol, the ShadowClan deputy discovers the end of the scent trail. He surmises the rogues must've hunted before leaving the territory. Crowfrost and his patrol escorts the ThunderClan cats back to the border and allows Alderpaw to return to the camp to check on Violetkit. :Crowfrost and Rowanstar share a mouse when Tawnypelt reports that Needlepaw took Violetkit out of the camp. When the apprentices begin to rebel against the Clan ways, Crowfrost retorts maybe if ShadowClan had smarter apprentices, they wouldn't have a hard time remember the warrior code. Two of his kits, Sleekpaw and Strikepaw, hiss at him and ask if he was calling them dumb. He is seen nervously gazing at his kits when they continue to challenge Rowanstar. :When Violetkit returns to camp with the rogues' help, she hears Crowfrost ordering the day's patrols. Darktail comments how regiment it was. Crowfrost challenges Darktail when he arrives in the camp with Violetkit. Darktail replies to the deputy that he found Violetkit and was bringing her home. Later, he is seen sharing a thrush with his mate, Dawnpelt. :When Rain, Flame, and Raven ask to join ShadowClan, Crowfrost bares his teeth at the rogues and demands to know why they came. He stares at their offerings warily. He angrily hisses that no cat hunts in ShadowClan territory except ShadowClan. When Rowanstar begins to reconsider the rogues' proposition, Crowfrost angrily demands the rogues to leave and informs Rowanstar they cannot accept prey from cats who attacked another Clan. After the rogues leave, Needlepaw and a few other apprentices rebel again; Needlepaw wants to live her life according to herself, without the Clans and ShadowClan. Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw agree, and their parents are seen staring at them in horror. Two of his kits join the rogues with Needlepaw, leaving Strikepaw remaining. :At the Gathering, Alderpaw notices the scratches on Crowfrost and wonders who they've been fighting. When only Strikestone is named a warrior, Alderpaw's curious as to why the rest of Crowfrost's kits weren't named as well. :Crowfrost takes command of ShadowClan when Rowanstar falls ill to the sickness. He orders Violetpaw to fetch Puddleshine, but the young tom excitedly informs the Clan deputy that he's finally had a dream from StarClan. Puddleshine reveals the sickness is called yellowcough and there's a herb called lungwort that can cure it. Crowfrost praises the medicine cat and informs him that Rowanstar is ill. He sends Tigerheart, Scorchfur, and Violetpaw to go with Puddleshine to fetch the lungwort. When Scorchfur sniffs that the young apprentice can't be trusted, Crowfrost defends Violetpaw before sending the patrol on their way. :He leads his Clan to the Gathering, and informs the other Clans of Rowanstar's condition. He ridicules Onestar because he refuses to let the ShadowClan cats gather lungwort, which is only found on WindClan land. He tells the other Clans about this situation and insists that Onestar is determined to let innocent cats die. Onestar responds that the ShadowClan cats are harboring the rogues that killed Furzepelt, but Crowfrost insists they are living outside ShadowClan territory. Onestar mocks Crowfrost for letting Violetpaw back into his ranks, but Crowfrost once again defends Violetpaw's loyalty. Mistystar assures Crowfrost she'll send patrols to search for the herb in her territory, but she is not confident they'll find any. :When Twigpaw secretly travels to the ShadowClan camp to speak with her sister, Crowfrost scolds the young apprentice for trespassing. He's about to let her go when Scorchfur comes up with the idea to use Twigpaw as a hostage so ThunderClan can ask WindClan for the lungwort. Crowfrost agrees and insists that no harm will come to Twigpaw until then. He visits the ThunderClan camp with Scorchfur and Tawnypelt to inform Bramblestar of the situation. He ridicules Bramblestar for his apprentices' behavior before explaining that Twigpaw is safe. He explains his offer to Bramblestar: Twigpaw in exchange for lungwort. He promises no harm will come to the apprentice before being escorted out. :When several more cats fall ill, Crowfrost orders the sick cats to remain in the warriors' den while the healthy ones move to the elders' den. :When a ThunderClan patrol invades the ShadowClan camp to rescue Twigpaw, Crowfrost lets them take her. He explains they've kept the ThunderClan apprentice for too long, and if she remained she might get sick too. He explains to his Clan that ThunderClan and WindClan know they are suffering without the lungwort, and if they are willing to let innocent cats die, then StarClan will have to judge them. Tigerheart, Scorchfur, and Spikefur are among the cats to challenge Crowfrost's command. He gravely informs his Clan that their leader may not live through the sickness, and Spikefur angrily hisses he hopes Rowanstar survives because Crowfrost is no leader. Tawnypelt and Dawnpelt defend Crowfrost. :When Kinkfur dies, Violetpaw notes how stiffly and ruffled the deputy was. He recounts Kinkfur's life in ShadowClan, but quickly begins coughing, revealing he is ill with yellowcough. Puddleshine reports the deputy's illness to the rest of the medicine cats at the half-moon meeting. :A few days later, Puddleshine returns with lungwort, but Crowfrost has been too ill to respond to the herbs. He dies a few days later, and Tigerheart is named his replacement. Dawnpelt, his mate, was devastated by the loss of her mate and two of her kits, but Violetpaw notes how strong the she-cat was during those tragedies. A few cats still blame those who died on Crowfrost because he gave up Twigpaw. :When the rogues return to take over ShadowClan, Sleekwhisker and Juniperclaw greet Dawnpelt, remindering her that they're all she has left since Crowfrost died. When Twigpaw wants to visit ShadowClan to check on her sister, Ivypool reminds her apprentice that Crowfrost isn't there to protect her anymore. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Dawnpelt: Daughter: :Sleekwhisker: Sons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Krähenfrost ru:Враноклюв fr:Corbeau Givré fi:Varishalla Category:Males Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Mentors Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor Character Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Deputy Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Deceased Characters